bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rozeluxe Meitzen
Rozeluxe Meitzen (ローゼルマイツェン, Rōzeru Maitsu~en) often called Raze for short, is a shinigami of both the famous Kasumiōji Clan and the Meitzen Family. It just so happens that he is the next lord in line to assist in ruling the clan as he is married to Princess Suri, as well as being the younger brother of the infamous assassin Roxis Meitzen who taught Raze the art of Demon Taming, a skill his family was known for throughout Soul Society and the older brother to Shina Meitzen, who has just returned from visiting her "other self". After being engaged to Suri for some length of time, he fathered with her two daughters Rozalin Meitzen and Rozalia Meitzen. Rozeluxe is also the current leader of the Hama Alliance. Displaying skills in the art of Demon Taming, 'he took it upon himself to teach such skills to those that he allies himself with, regardless if they want to or not. He is currently living in Hama Town following The Collapse in order to train with Anna Satonaka to become stronger and help with the relief efforts. Appearance Rozeluxe looks like a late teenager, much like the other Hama Town Shinigami. When entering into a battle he has been preparing for or during training, Raze wears a long red cloak over a hazy blue kimono. The two are tied together by a red sash strung with pearls dyed purple from being soaked in a bath of flowers. Over his shoulder one can usually find the pelt of a three-eyed kitsune, that he defeated as a child. Around his wrists, Rozeluxe wears several layers of bandages covered by blue bracers and series of demonic orbs, that take the form of a small beads. When spending time in the World of the Living or at the Kasumiōji Clan Manor, Rozeluxe adopts a different set of clothing. He still sports his red kimono, but now wears a light green colored kimono over his shinigami ''shihakusho. The green kimono has various golden colored cross-shaped stitching along its length and is tied close by a onyx-black obi. Rozeluxe is also known to sport a long pipe that he keeps lit at all times, although he has never actually been'' seen'' smoking from it. Rozeluxe's hair is long and protrudes from the back of his head with the top half of his hair being a blonde-ish white color and the bottom half of his hair maintaining a dark black hue. He also has narrow red eyes as well as an unusual set of sharp canines that seem to grow in unison with his rising emotions. This trait was noted by Ryoiki while training with him, to give Rozeluxe "A Oni looking face with a demonic aura capable of striking fear in even the bravest of hearts". Throughout the streets of Hama Town, Rozeluxe is considered to be one of the most approachable citizens due to his carefree demeanor. Personality Rozeluxe is the type of guy that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Even those like Jikan Rasen has shown interest in Rozeluxe's battles, and Van has also shown interest in his development. However, though Raze can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured, he is also willing to sacrifice those that are important to him as he is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when he needs to get the job done. Despite his easygoing personality, Rozeluxe has shown that he has hidden talent as a skilled swordsman as Raze is also a quick learner, remembering Van's crystal techniques and each of their timings despite only being shown once. He also manages to develop a new combat weapon, his Heiki, in a life-or-death situation. A slacker by nature, Raze maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a superior shinigami. When others are stressed out or in a panic, Raze usually just mutters 'everything will work out' as a way of seeing things. Raze is also confident, strong and inspires courage amongst his allies, leading many to join him. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Raze can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He also has a soft spot for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Above all else, Rozeluxe is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Rozeluxe is, for the most part, a rather relaxed person. He is often seen smiling and even though he is the next Lord of the Kasumiōji Clan, he tends to amuse himself by playing games or frustrating his fiance Suri with his demons . Unlike most shinigami, Rozeluxe doesn't have a negative view of his demons, or view them as his slaves - rather, he has a good relationship with each of them, often getting angered when they are harmed. Despite his carefree attitude, however, he can be merciless toward those who can't judge differences in power becoming angered when a much weaker shinigami continued to try to fight him despite having their body severely injured. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with his true nature. At one point, he even told a fully-released Arrancar that he was the New King of Soul Society, something that terrified the Arrancar enough to allow Raze to kill it with ease. He is highly confident in his abilities. Rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by any of his opponents faze him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in a human or even a Shinigami's life span. At one point stating that one who is in fear of death is the one most in need of it. Despite being a laid-back person, Rozeluxe loves adventure and the glorious art of combat, and is incapable of stepping back from a challenge no matter how dangerous or difficult it maybe. This part of his natures oftentimes causes him not to avoid taking the easy way out. Despite having a great sense of caution, he will continue as his sense of caution only makes the situation more thrilling. He has been known to smile in the faces of both danger and death. When it comes to actual combat, Raze's confidence comes shine, making smart-mouth comments and slightly arrogant exclaims. Though this is actually just a well-hidden attempt to disrupt his opponent's combative mindset. He also has a habit of having joyful tone in his voice whenever he combats a strong opponent due to wanting a challenge that will make him stronger at the end of it. The habit seems anger both his friends and foe alike, believing that he isn't taking their fight seriously. History Birth Training With Roxis Family Massacre Meeting Suri Kasumioji Synopsis '''Introduction Arc *Shadows and Flames *Classic Battle: Shinigami vs Hollow! *Treasured Defense Soul Society arc *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Meeting Arc *Illusions vs Demons *Back To School *Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth *Darkness on the Horizon *Sparring in Karakura Powers And Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Raze possesses an exceedingly large spiritual energy, that radiates around him, spiraling and causing sudden feelings of sickness in people that come around him. Rozeluxe's spiritual pressure is indeed vast, being great enough that even Van Satonaka stopped in his tracks when he felt it from a distance, becoming interested and tracing it back to the source. Upon releasing his spiritual energy, it is shown to take on a golden color as well as heavily damaging the area around him, even launching bits of debris toward those in the immediate vicinity. Raze's spiritual energy was enough to convince Van to make Raze his student and to hone his capabilities. * Offensive Form: By realizing that one's spiritual energy is naturally attuned to the defensive aspect of life, Raze was able to change the flow of energy throughout his body in order to shift his spirtual energy to more of an offensive purpose. Upon doing so, a portion of Rozeluxe's hair turns dark black and begins billowing as if though it were in the wind. He also gains a series of dark markings across the left side of his face and any weapon he holds in his hands gains an aura similar in appearance to that of a jet-black flame, which is capable of burning through an opponent's soul. This process works by searing their spiritual energy located in that part of the body which then seals a portion of their energy away. *'Enhanced Strength': Rozeluxe displays considerable physical strength. His raw power alone enables him to handle his zanpakuto against beings several times much larger than himself. Rozeluxe has even shown himself capable of stopping a Master Hakuda User with enhanced strength, with ease. He can even focus his energy through certain points on his body to enhance his strength at the proper moments without wasting his energy on the smallest of movements. *'Enhanced Agility': Rozeluxe has been observed leaping great heights and distances. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned body give him a natural advantage on the field of battle as he is shown to be able to dodge reckless fire from a zanpakuto ability and wayward Kido spells. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rozeluxe has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Anna Rosenkrantz, a teacher at the Yuengiri Academy in swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Raze has shown himself to be highly proficient in swordsmanship, as he was capable of using his sealed zanpakuto to take down several Gillian class and Adjuchas class hollows with relative ease. He also used his sealed zanpakuto to fight against both Haruki and Azami without much difficultly and was able to keep up with them both on even grounds, despite the fight being two on one. He will only use his zanpakuto's shikai when he faces off against a much tougher opponent with a drawn weapon or as a last resort due to him finding his zanpakuto's abilities rather drastic. Raze is also quite adept at blocking with his blade as he is ambidextrous and can switch f his swordsfrom his right hand to his left and vice-versa allowing him to catch an opponent off-guard. * Samidare (五月雨 . Early Summer Rain): Taught to Rozeluxe by Van Satonaka, the user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack. Kido Expert: Rozeluxe has shown to have above average skill in Kidō, being able to cast an unknown Kido spell that creates a chain to bind the enemy in place and acts as a conductor for other kido spells, without the incantation and still having it sufficient damage to blow away several Hollows. He states that he dislikes using kidō in battle, as it requires "to much training" and it doesn't fit his personality. Demon Tamer: Razeluxe is a master at subjugating various demons to his will. His skill in this area is so great that he is able to tame a multitude of powerful demons, bringing them into his service and sealing them in various small orbs that he keeps wrapped around his arms. The demons he controls are influenced by his will alone and cannot be subjugated to illusions nor can they be controlled by another. If they are destroyed in battle the orb they are carried in return to Raze's wrists. When facing a more humanoid demon, if Rozeluxe is able to subdue it, he can then form a contract of sorts with it granting him a greater increase in power for brief periods of time leaving a tatoo of each contract upon his back that he can access at any time. Flash Step Expert: He has much experience in the use of Flash Steps being able to keep up with his opponents with ease. Even matching, Anna Satonaka while she was in her evilize mode. His reflexes are at their peak, and he can almost never be caught by surprise. He can keep up quick and rapid assaults on an opponent's being that overwhelms them and leaves no openings for attack. When fighting seriously, even the simplest of his motions can leave an afterimage. Rozeluxe's movements when attacking become almost impossible to discern even for the most proficient of fighters. : Meikyō '(明鏡, ''Soul Water): An after-image technique demonstrated during his fight with Hideyoshi Komura, the technically is only fully seen during a spar with Captain Kei Yume. This technique envelops Rozeluxe in a wispy black smoke that clouds him from his opponent's vision. He is then able to shift himself into the opponent's blind spot in order to strike swiftly and silently. While utilizing this technique, Raze has shown that attacks will phase right through him. While not yet completely under his control, Raze has been shown to be able to use this technique to protect others that are in a close proximity to him, demonstrated when he protected Ryuji from one of Kei's attacks. The smoke-like vapors produced by this technique has a debilitating effect on those that Raze does not consider his ally. 'Enemies' caught in the wispy smoke will begin feeling a tranquil effect on their body, effectively causing their bodily funstions to begin slowing. There is no known way to avoid this effect upon this technique's activation as the smoke will continue to exude from Rozeluxe's body, giving him an almost impenetrable defense. * '''Meikyō: Kaen (明鏡止水, Soul Water: Flame): ''By flowing his spirtual energy across his blades as though it were a liquid, white flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level hollow almost instantly. By causing this flaming energy to gain a "ripple" effect, Rozeluxe is able to cause these flames to continue to grow in strength, although in doing so he will rapidly drain his own reserves. '''Cunning:' Rozeluxe is a sharp person, and very cunning. He even adopts a faux persona about him when meeting strangers in order to fool any potential opponents. Raze is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his zanpakuto's shikai to confuse his opponents. He has even expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style. He has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages. Keen Intellect: Hand in hand with Raze's cunning are his immediate reaction and assessment skills. He can easily find the most advantageous move for himself to make allowing for him to exploit an oopponents weakness. Rozeluxe has shown himself to be very insightful and perceptive. He is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents. He is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows him to toy with his opponent's emotions in the midst of combat. Advanced Growth Rate: According to Van and Anna, Rozeluxe's most incredible ability is his growth rate. His grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami. One example is the use of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in a few days. Hakuda Expert Zanpakuto Sokuimei (即位同盟, Japanese for "Ascended Ally") : Shikai: Released with the command phrase "Come Together", the blade of Sokuimei dissolves before taking on the form of a white glove with black trim located on Rozeluxe's right hand. On the back of the glove a sword-shaped crystalline medllion is embedded, and seems to glow with a bright rainbow-colored light whenever the Zanpakuto's abilities are in use. Despite Sokuimei seemingly be made out of a cloth substance, it actually possesses the same consistency as carbon steel, with a great deal of flexibility and allows Rozeluxe's physical attacks to still cause incredible damage. :: Shikai Special Ability: Sokuimei's ability is one that rules over "Strength",'' meaning that Sokuimei is able to boost Rozeluxe's power's every ten seconds, effectively doubling it each time. Given that Rozeluxe considers his friends to be a great source of his own personal strength, Sokuimei has the ability to overlap the powers of his allies in order to boost the power of their attacks by creating an interweaving network between them. This ability is useful in a large scale battle as it allows Rozeluxe to act as a supplementary fighter at times by linking the abilities of his allies together to gain the maximum desired effect. Rozleuxe is also able to utilize the Shikai abilities of those around him as the bonds between him and his friends manifest as a form of energy that flow into Sokuimei at the start of his release, giving the sword medallion on the back of the glove the rainbow coloration. As the boosts to Rozeluxe's strength continue to grow and reach certain levels, he is able to transfer this energy to others as well. This transfer of energy allows his allies to increase in strength as well and can be performed on multiple people at once. :*'Shikai Activation and Mutation': Upon activation, Sokuimei releases a pulse of spiritual energy that effects only those who Rozeluxe views as allies within his heart. This pulse causes the Shikai of those in the vicinity to activate. Even if the wielder does not have enough spiritual energy to maintain it, as long as they are in proximity of Rozeluxe, their Shikai will remain active for as long as Sokuimei remains so as well. With this, he is also able to share abilities of Zanpakuto between his allies and himself; allowing those around Rozeluxe to utilize each other's abilities as though they were their own and even combine said abilities together in order to form even stronger techniques. :*'Energy Absorption and Sharing': After going into its Shikai form, all the local energy sources, from sentient beings to objects in the environment that fall within Sokuimei's sphere of influence are available for Rozeluxe to draw upon. After doing so, he is able to use this energy to increase his own fighting abilities or share it with his allies in order to replenish their reserves. When used on his allies, this ability also begins healing any wounds that his allies may have and boosts their regenerative traits, making Sokuimei an even more invaluable asset in the field of battle. :**'Kakuhenkarei '(霊核変換, ''Transmutation of Spirit): By gathering the energy of his all of his allies into the crest of Sokuimei, Rozeluxe can then form it into a cloud of energy that swirls around his body. Once Rozeluxe extends his arm forward, a distinct pattern begins forming around it as though he were performing a Kido spell. The collected energy is slowly condensed in the air and the loose reishi particles from the area begin forming into a massive sphere that is created from the powers of the various individuals that provided a portion of their essence and allows Rozeluxe to then launch in a large stream of force toward his target. The attack itself has different aspects to it depending on who's energy has been used to form it, for instance, if a fire-type zanpakuto's energy was used, the attack would take on fire-like properties, engulfing the opponent in flames. : Behind The Scenes *Raze's Zanpakuto was inspired by the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing found in Highschool DxD *His profile Image was drawn by the Awesome Zanpakuto-Leader. All Credit goes to him. Category:Characters Category:Titular Character Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Main Characters Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:YOMI Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:YOMI Captain Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Meitzen Family Category:Clan Heirs Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents